Currently, video content can be delivered using different technologies, such as radio frequency broadcast, cable television (CATV) systems, content delivery networks, and Internet Protocol Television (IPTV). In many instances, the video content is delivered using the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol (IP) suite over a packet-switched network infrastructure, e.g., Internet and broadband Internet access. Typically, the video content is delivered across the network on a “best effort” basis, which can add challenges to the design of the aforementioned systems to meet any real time requirements. To support the real time requirement of television services, streamed services are buffered on the client side. The buffering is used to reduce jittering that can be caused due to receiving “out-of-order” streamed packets. Buffering is also used when switching between streamed services to avoid abrupt channel switching that can degrade viewing quality, e.g. visible jittering. However, buffering a newly received streamed service causes undesirable delays to view its content. The buffering delay may depend on the service bit-rate and the network available bandwidth. For example, buffering streamed services that have higher bit-rates in comparison to other services may cause more delay.